


【率宽】器材室

by Iwdwmia



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwdwmia/pseuds/Iwdwmia
Kudos: 3





	【率宽】器材室

夫笙宽也不知道为什么事情会变成这个样子。在逼仄的器材室里，随着清脆的落锁声音，被崔瀚率温柔而不容置疑地推在门上，然后获得了熟悉的亲吻。他扶着肩膀的手下滑到了腰间，用揽住的姿势让两个人之间亲密无间。夫笙宽条件反射地闭上眼睛，又忍不住偷偷睁开一点，看崔瀚率接吻时候微微颤抖着的睫毛。  
Rose在那辆窄小的马车里，时不时和我有相同的体验啊。夫笙宽这样想。  
崔瀚率把她的头绳摘下来套在手腕，夫笙宽用一个暑假养长的黑发就散落在肩头。崔瀚率用手指轻轻在她发间梳过，然后流连过她的耳垂，最后停留在脸颊旁边。仿佛是要研究什么一样，崔瀚率的眼睛专注地看着夫笙宽，这让她心里泛起了一点姗姗来迟的心虚。  
“还说没有在减肥吗？都瘦成这样了。”亲吻着她的脸颊，崔瀚率说话的气息让夫笙宽痒痒的，她缩了缩脖子：“嗯，还是瘦了比较好看，对吧？”  
“我说过了，你怎样都好看的。”崔瀚率无奈地摇了摇头，复又吻住夫笙宽欲言又止的嘴唇。夫笙宽的嘴唇颜色很粉，不自觉地因为小情绪嘟嘴的时候像是果冻一样，格外好看。崔瀚率轻轻啃咬着她的唇瓣，逐渐加深等待了一个暑假的久违的亲吻，感受到女朋友的呼吸渐渐急促起来，主动环住了自己的腰。

初秋暮色绮丽，渐渐暗沉的天光笼罩了操场偏僻角落的器材室。学校操场上的人声也渐渐散去，然而器材室中的两人都无心留意这些。夫笙宽被抱到堆叠的垫子上时已经有些腿软到站不稳，完全凭借本能行事。崔瀚率的手正在顺着脊背向上，那种酥麻激起的快感就顺着神经汇成暖流。“单手？有进步啊？”夫笙宽忍不住自己的调侃欲，而崔瀚率向来不和她斗嘴，把她轻薄的夏季校服连同着被攻略的bra一起撩到胸口。夫笙宽的脸瞬间就红透了，紧张地咬住嘴唇自动消音。  
就好像吃甜筒一样，要从圆润的底部开始用舌尖品尝。轻轻地撩过柔嫩白皙的肌肤，顶端的鲜嫩樱桃就被刺激到挺立。含住乳尖的时候夫笙宽忍不住泄出一点声音，手搭在崔瀚率的肩膀上不知道是推拒还是依赖。崔瀚率的手很热，罩住另一边的时候那种热度燃烧到了夫笙宽的身体里，她难耐地忍受着甜蜜的煎熬，忍不住抬腿勾住男朋友半跪着的腿催促。  
崔瀚率脱下校服外套，垫在夫笙宽身下，顺带着脱掉了她下身的衣物。校裤可以挂在旁边的排球框上，那条带着微微湿意的白色纯棉的内裤就被他收在了口袋里。微凉的大腿内侧被掌心捂热了，然后是轻轻的啃咬，留下齿印和带着湿意的红色痕迹。“脏不脏啊！”夫笙宽羞耻得要哭了，捂住眼睛不敢看崔瀚率埋头在她腿间的动作，也无法控制自己的身体不为他而战栗。崔瀚率我行我素地继续着，夫笙宽感觉再这样下去他的校服都要湿一片了……“瀚率……快……”  
再多的话就再难说下去。崔瀚率也不想把女朋友在这时候弄哭，乖乖地从裤兜里拿出小方片拆开戴好。进入的时候夫笙宽总是忘了喘气，被填满的感觉让下腹涨得酸酸的，无论体验多少次都还是紧张。擦过上壁顶到最深处的简单重复却让夫笙宽腿根都止不住地在颤抖。崔瀚率感觉夫笙宽隔了一个暑假没做的身体敏感得不行，还没动几下就攥紧了他的校服颤抖着要到。崔瀚率体贴地来了又深又重的几下，夫笙宽就忍不住高潮了，一口咬住崔瀚率的肩膀防止自己尖叫出声。太刺激了，感觉整个人都变成含羞草，碰一下就牵连全身，精神出逃。肩膀上的钝痛倒还好，身下被紧紧吸咬着的快感才是真的要命。崔瀚率放缓速度，但没有停止，感觉温热的液体被堵在里面，随着动作缓慢流淌出来。  
女生没有不应期，在高潮过后没有落到地面而是继续被抛高，夫笙宽只觉得没有能缓过来的时候，就像一个不断被注入氢气的气球，膨胀着往上飞不知道什么时候会爆掉。又爽又有点痛苦，被拉扯得无端觉得委屈起来，就瘪着嘴要抱。崔瀚率把她抱起来转身，跪坐在自己身上进入得更深，夫笙宽眼睛里都泛起泪光，崔瀚率只觉得被那种带着媚意又水汪汪的眼睛看一眼都要射了，只有把她抱紧，让人埋在自己的颈窝。夫笙宽被安抚了，但是快感实在逼人，她喘息声都凌乱了，小动物一样毫无章法地舔吻着崔瀚率的颈侧和耳垂。也不知道过了多久才终于又被吻住，崔瀚率最后时候的拥抱让她骨头都有点痛了。

整理好一切，崔瀚率收好清理时候用的湿巾和给夫笙宽擦眼泪的纸巾，陪着人慢慢往校园外走。天已经完全黑了，两个人去吃了热乎乎的醒酒汤，崔瀚率还想给女朋友买一杯她喜欢的奶茶却被拒绝了。  
“我都瘦下来了，你不能让我半途而废啊～”夫笙宽嘟嘟囔囔地埋怨他，“你以后要监督我减肥知道吗！”  
“知道了知道了，”崔瀚率把她送到家楼下，揉了揉她的脑袋，“快上去吧，明天给你带蛋黄肉包。”  
“喂到底有没有听进去我说的话啊！”夫笙宽气鼓鼓到一半又忍不住笑出来，“走啦，明天见！”  
“明天见。”

END


End file.
